


Kinky in Helsinki

by spiralicious



Series: Summer Shorts [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Community: Iyhedonism, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spa day, Naraku style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky in Helsinki

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a comment a user made on here awhile ago, I don't remember what week, on what story, or who said it but it has been bouncing about my head ever since and ended up spawning this. And the title really does have something to do with the story, promise. I originally wrote this from iyhedonism, Week 61 "Fresh," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal. This prompt was also the second part of the Summer Shorts series, which is 6 prompts long (Mine, Fresh, Raw, Ripe, Whimper, Wander).

Naraku carefully blew on the fresh coat of nail polish he had just applied to the nails of the deceptively delicate looking foot in his hand. It was a warm shade of wild magenta that went well with the markings on the creamy appendages owner.

Naraku lightly caressed Sesshoumaru’s foot while thinking of all the things that foot could be doing once the polished dried.

He imagined it slowly snaking up his thigh, the foot lightly rubbing his balls, before working up his shaft. A toe toying with the head before spread toes grasp the shaft, working up and down, faster and faster.

Naraku was brought out of his thoughts by Sesshoumaru flexing his foot to get the day dreaming spider’s attention. The half-demon looked up to see Sesshoumaru giving his most evil smirk, knowing exactly what Naraku had been thinking.

“How long does that damned polish take to dry?!”


End file.
